Which Costumes And Films Should Be Suitable For Stephen Druschke Films' Fourth Star Wars Film In His Style?
Do you know which Star Wars costumes and films in (Stephen Druschke Films's Style) should be suitable for Episode 4: A New Hope? Costumes For Stephen Druschke Films' Star Wars Episode 4: A New Hope *Winnie the Pooh Skywalker will wear his red shirt, but will be carrying a pistol gun, and a light blue lightsaber, that will have the SaberOn.mp3, saberhum2.wav, saberhum3.wav, saberhum4.wav, saberhup1.wav, saberhup2.wav, saberhup3.wav, saberhup4.wav, saberhup5.wav, saberhup6.wav, saberhup7.wav, saberhup8.wav, saberhup9.wav, and saberoff.mp3 sound effects. *Princess Olivia Flaversham will wear her red bowtie on her head, pale blue shirt with white collar and green bowtie, dark blue skirt, and black shoes with white socks, but will be carrying a pistol gun, and will wear her pale blue coat and hat with blue scarf. *Friar Tuck will be wearing his brown coat with sandals and will be wearing a light blue lightsaber, that will have the sabrout1.wav, sabrhum.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects. *Fievel Mousekewitz will be wearing his red shirt, blue trousers, and blue hat, but will be carrying a pistol gun. *Tiger will be wearing his purple shirt and will carry a slingshot gun. *Pop will be wearing his red hat and red coat and will have his pipe in his mouth. *Cub will be wearing his nappy and hat with orange hair. *Buster will be carrying a red lightsaber, that will have the SaberOn.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects. *Various characters will have some pistol guns and wear some clothes. Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/index.asp tpmsaber1.zip *sabrarmb1.wav *Hit03.wav *sabrhit2.wav *Hit01.wav *sabhit1.wav *sabrswg2.wav *FastSabr.wav *Hit02.wav *sabrswg1.wav *sabrhit3.wav tpmsaber2.zip *sabrout1.wav *sabrhum.wav *sabrswg6.wav *sabrswg5.wav *sabrswg3.wav *sabhit2.wav *sabrswg7.wav *sabrswg4.wav *sabrhit5.wav *sabhit3.wav *sabroff1.wav *sabrhit6.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcepersuas02.wav *forcepull01.wav soundsblaster.zip *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *concuss1.wav *concuss5.wav *pistol-1.wav *pistout1.wav *probedroidgun01.wav *railchargearm01.wav *railchargeattach.wav *railchargeempty01.wav *railchargefire01.wav *railchargefly01.wav *remotefire01.wav *repeat-1.wav *reptrrico01.wav *sprobegun01.wav *trprout.wav *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav *turret-1.wav *wlkrsht2.wav sounds_light.zip *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Eteignages/ *saberoff.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Blocages/ *saberbounce1.mp3 *saberbounce2.mp3 *saberbounce3.mp3 *saberblock1.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Allumages/ *saberon.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Wooonnnnssss/ *saberhum4.wav *saberhum3.wav *saberhum2.wav *saberhup1.mp3 *saberhup2.mp3 *saberhup3.mp3 *saberhup4.mp3 *saberhup5.mp3 *saberhup6.mp3 *saberhup7.mp3 *saberhup8.mp3 *saberhup9.mp3 www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp *SaberOn.wav *fx5.wav (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav (Movie Used) Star Wars Episode 4: A New Hope (1977) (Revisited in Adywan's Version) (Clips Used) *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) *Winnie the Pooh Discovers the Seasons (1981) *Winnie the Pooh and A Day For Eeyore (1983) *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1988-1991) *Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year (1991) *Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin (1997) *Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving (1999) *The Tigger Movie (2000) *Piglet's Big Movie (2003) *Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo (2004) *Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005) *Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie (2005) *Winnie the Pooh (2011) *The Great Mouse Detective (1986) *Robin Hood (1973) *An American Tail (1986) *An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West (1991) *Fievel's America Tails (1992) *An American Tail 3: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (1998) *An American Tail 4: The Mystery of The Night Monster (1999) *Happy Tree Friends (2006) *Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure (2000) *Various Shows and Various Movies Trivia *This will be inspired by FantasyFilms2013's Star Roars full movie. *Friar Tuck and Buster will force throw each other out of the way and come back to fight. *Pooh will be piloting a Pizza Planet truck to find Friar Tuck and will pilot the truck to Mos Eisley Spaceport to find Fievel and Tiger. *Fievel will pilot the RLS Legacy to the Death Star and to the planet Earth. *The engine on the train, that Pooh pilots to destroy the Death Star, is Casey Jr, a 2-4-0 engine being an American type steam locomotive. These locomotives of this wheel arrangement, a total of which 25,000 locomotives were built, were used most common on American railroads during the 1800s and 1830s and were given the name "American" in 1872 because of all the work they did on every railroad up until 1928. These types of engines have six wheels (two leading wheels, four drive wheels, and no trailing wheels). *Usually, an engine's tender would carry eight wheels, except for Casey, who has four wheels on his tender, because he is a steam engine. *Olivia's ship will be a big merchant ship because Flint's ship arrives and captures it. *There will be a games hall in Mos Eisley Spaceport. The Games Hall in Mos Eisley Spaceport will contain some arcade games, a bowling centre, and some pool tables with each nine spot and stripe balls with numbers on them, including a cue ball each. *Casey Jr will be pulling his yellow circus coach, a flatcar with a calliope organ, another flatcar, an orange stock car, a blue stock car, another flatcar, a light blue stock car, another flatcar, a pink stock car, a light green stock, a green coach, and a red caboose number 2. *The sound effects that Casey carries when he departs, travels around, whistles, and arrives at every place, are the sound effects, of a G.W.R. Manor class 4-6-0 engine puffing along, an L.S.W.R. Drummond T9 class 4-4-0 engine blowing its whistle, a bell ringing of an American type steam locomotive, and the brakes of a screeching train engine. Category:Stephen Druschke Movie Spoofs Category:Star Wars Spoofs Category:Star Wars Movie Spoofs Category:Star Wars Spoof Category:Star Wars Movie Spoof Category:Stephen Druschke Films